Dead Inside
by Synonyma
Summary: Lorsque Sledge retrouve Sid sur les îles Japonaises, il se rend vite compte que son ami n'est plus le même.


Titre: Dead Inside

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout ceci vient de ma perception sur la manière dont Sledge voyait les choses à son arrivée au Pacifique.

Notes: Pas de slash à l'horizon, désolée les amis XD Ce n'est pas que je ne ship pas Gene/Sid (en fait je ship Sledge avec pas mal de monde, c'est vraiment mal XD ), mais simplement les choses vues par Gene. Et ah oui, le titre provient d'une chanson de Muse dont les lyrics m'ont grandement inspiré cet OS. Bon j'arrête de vous embêtez et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

À son arrivée sur les îles du Pacifique, Sledge ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Comme tous les autres jeunes marines, il avait subi un entraînement militaire difficile. Il avait appris à tirer correctement avec une arme à feu, il savait maintenant comment survivre avec peu de ressources et il était devenu beaucoup plus en forme physiquement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait aussi appris à monter rapidement un mortier et à viser correctement afin d'infliger le plus de dommages à l'ennemi. Il avait battu les records de vitesse imposés et il avait prouvé ce dont il était capable à ses officiers, ce qui lui avait finalement valu son ticket pour les îles Japonaises. Les combats étaient commencés depuis deux ans déjà et Sledge était prêt à prendre part à la vengeance de Pearl Harbor. Il était prêt à s'engager corps et âme dans ce qu'il croyait être pour la paix et la protection de son pays.

Ses envies n'étaient pas seulement animées par des pensées patriotiques, mais également par la présence de son meilleur ami sur le terrain. Contrairement à lui, Sid était déjà là depuis plusieurs mois et ils s'étaient échangé quelques lettres depuis son départ. Sledge aurait voulu s'inscrire dans les marines en même temps que lui, mais son père et son état de santé l'avaient tous deux contraint à demeurer à Mobile. Les au revoir avaient été un départ déchirant. Inséparables depuis l'enfance, ils se considéraient comme des frères tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'ils ne se voient et donc le départ subit de Sid avait été difficile pour Eugene qui s'était retrouvé soudainement seul. Les temps avaient été difficiles dans cette solitude forcée, mais les choses s'apprêtaient à changer puisqu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied sur l'île d'accueil, bon nombre de marines étaient déjà sur place. Les vétérans étaient facilement dissociables des nouveaux comme lui. Ils étaient sales, leurs habits étaient troués et tâchés par endroit, leurs cheveux étaient en bataille et ils semblaient exténués. Quant à eux les nouveaux affichaient tous une bonne mine et ils avaient tous une propreté exemplaire. Sledge ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ces détails. Il voulait retrouver Sid au plus vite. Intérieurement, il priait pour que son ami soit sur cette île. Il le cherchait de camp en camp dans une certaine hâte tout en interrogeant certains marines qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Certains l'envoyèrent balader alors que d'autres répondirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il pouvait parler. Pourtant, Sid Philips figurait parmi les héros qui avaient combattu à Guadalcanal et donc Eugene était surpris que ce nom fût inconnu parmi les vétérans présents.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas Sledge qui le trouva en premier. Ce fut plutôt Sid qui lui tomba dessus d'une manière un peu provocatrice, feignant de l'attaquer par surprise. Si au départ Sledge tenta de repousser le marine qui le chargeait sans raison, il se ravisa rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut la tête blonde de son meilleur ami. Les insultes furent transformées en rires et les poings levés en pognés de main amicale. Ces retrouvailles étaient encore mieux que dans les rêves d'Eugene qui s'était imaginé cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Pouvoir de nouveau voir et entendre Sid était pour lui un rêve devenu réalité. C'était dans un tout autre décor qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble et pour une aventure encore plus importante que celle d'aller à la chasse. Gene était plus qu'heureux d'avoir son ami à ses côtés pour entreprendre et marquer cet événement historique. L'émotion semblait partagée puisque Sid ne cessait de sourire et de taquiner Sledge comme à sa bonne habitude. Malgré son affreuse mine de vétéran, c'était toujours celui qu'il avait connu. Sa spontanéité et son humour étaient toujours au rendez-vous ce qui faisait réellement plaisir à Gene.

La journée des retrouvailles s'était bien déroulée. Eugene avait eu droit à des histoires cocasses, des moments absolument héroïques, d'autres plus inquiétants, mais en bref, des récits qui l'avaient tenu en haleine durant de nombreuses heures. Cependant, dès le lendemain, Gene se rendit compte que Sid adoptait un comportement étrange. La fébrilité des retrouvailles était passée et il était devenu plus distant. Il l'avait accompagné pour le petit déjeuner, mais il avait à peine touché sa nourriture et n'avait dit qu'un mot ou deux. C'était loin des habitudes qu'il avait eues à Mobile quand il demandait toujours une deuxième assiette en parlant la bouche pleine. Au départ, Sledge crut que son meilleur ami s'était levé du mauvais pied : ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais la situation ne s'améliorait pas au fur et à mesure que les journées passaient. Si Gene avait d'abord remarqué son manque d'appétit et son silence, il s'était aussi aperçu que Sid semblait l'éviter. Il passait du temps avec d'autres vétérans et dans ces moments-là, il avait l'air plus animé. Dès que Gene s'approchait, il redevenait morose comme si sa présence était indésirable. Il ne faisait pas la tête, mais il avait l'air soudainement plus fatigué et il avait moins d'entrain comme si Sledge représentait un fantôme quelconque. Quelque peu peiné par les réactions de son ami, Eugene avait préféré garder un peu ses distances. Il s'occupait avec les tâches qui lui étaient confiées tandis que certains vétérans aimaient se moquer de lui. La vie lui semblait plus dure sans le soutien de Sid, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il croyait vraiment qu'il aurait pu profiter du temps qu'il avait à ses côtés, à retrouver leur amitié comme dans le bon vieux temps, mais ça semblait impossible. Il y avait un blocage indéchiffrable du côté de Sid et Gene décida de suivre le mouvement, tâchant d'être moins envahissant.

Le moment qui lui avait vraiment fait réaliser que son meilleur n'était plus le même fut lorsqu'il était venu le retrouver sur la plage. Profitant d'un instant de solitude loin de Snafu qui ne cessait de l'embêter, Gene était venu se poser sur le sable chaud face à la mer. Sid était arrivé et si sur le coup il avait cru qu'il avait retrouvé sa vivacité d'autrefois, ça avait changé en une fraction de seconde. Comme s'il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, Sid avait tenté de mettre le feu à un crabe qui se promenait non loin d'eux. Choqué par cette cruauté injustifiée, Gene l'avait arrêté juste avant que la flamme ne touche l'une des pattes de l'animal marin. Légèrement offensé par l'intervention, Sid avait sorti une excuse bidon d'une voix agressive afin de justifier son acte. À cet instant, Sledge avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur.

L'éclat qui brillait habituellement dans sa prunelle avait totalement disparu comme si son âme n'était plus. Il avait l'impression d'être assis à côté d'un inconnu, d'un patin qui se laissait manipuler. D'un étranger qui était rempli d'une colère et d'une agressivité sans nom. D'un individu qui avait appris à être un tueur sans scrupule et qui ne ressentait aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses gestes.

Comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur.

Sid était parti sans demander son reste, abandonnant un Eugene désorienté sur la plage. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant changé ni ce qui l'avait amené à vouloir faire du mal à une pauvre bête inoffensive. Lui qui avait toujours été un passionné et un amateur de créatures en tout genre il était finalement devenu l'un de ces horribles bourreaux qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire souffrir des êtres qui ne parvenaient pas à se défendre. Lui. Son meilleur ami. Sidney Phillips. La personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Le marine qu'il admirait le plus.

Lors d'un concours organisé par l'armée, Sid fut l'heureux vainqueur. Son prix fut un ticket de paquebot qui allait le ramener directement aux U.S.A. Comme tous les autres, Gene était content pour son ami même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir être sur les champs de bataille avec lui pour qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il savait sur le combat. C'était désormais impossible. Malgré la vision qui l'avait frappé sur la plage, Eugene tâcha de profiter des derniers instants en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Après tout si Sid allait maintenant être sain et sauf, Sledge savait que lui il n'était à l'abri d'aucun danger. Souhaitant le voir une dernière fois le matin de son départ, Gene avait trouvé sa couchette vide. Un vétéran lui annonça que Sid était déjà parti. Prenant les jambes à son cou, Sledge avait parcouru les mètres qui le séparaient du port en quelques instants. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il vit le paquebot en question à l'horizon. Le navire avait déjà quitté le port avec Sid à bord. Gene fut blessé par l'attitude de son ami et il ressentit une profonde tristesse voire même une trahison. Même si le départ de Sid à Mobile avait été difficile pour lui, il s'était tout de même présenté pour lui faire ses au revoir. Les rôles inversés, Sid l'avait abandonné comme si leur amitié ne représentait rien pour lui.

Gene avait dû essuyer cette peine pour continuer à survivre au sein de cette armée. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, déserté par tout ce qu'il connaissait. Durant les derniers jours avant la mise en route vers Peleliu, il dut apprivoiser ceux qui faisaient partie de son unité. Il trouva un certain réconfort en Jay De L'Eau avec qui il partageait certaines passions. Quant aux autres, les liens furent plus difficiles à tisser, mais lorsqu'ils furent acquis Sledge développa une profonde admiration pour chacun d'entre eux. Snafu et son sang-froid implacable et son courage débordant. Burgin et sa manière de toujours pousser ses hommes à se surpasser et son calme olympien. Leyden et ses mots pour rire et sa ténacité au combat. De L'Eau et sa sensibilité et son intelligence. Tous possédaient des qualités que Gene apprit à apprécier et à reconnaître. Il vit en son unité une famille. Ces marines étaient devenus des frères et au fur et à mesure que les combats avançaient à Peleliu, il comprit qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver l'un d'entre eux.

Durant ces combats, Sledge vit des atrocités sans nom comme des membres arrachés et en putréfaction. Des litres et des litres de sang. De la cruauté comme il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Des cadavres mutilés sur des kilomètres. Des scènes incroyablement violentes et débordantes de racisme à l'état pur. Au départ, alors qu'il était encore impressionné par toutes ces horreurs qui l'entouraient constamment, il avait ressenti de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'effroi, de l'angoisse, du stress et une nervosité qu'il ne connaissait pas. La seule chose qui semblait le garder en vie fut ses instincts, mais aussi l'efficacité de son unité. Plus le temps avançait et plus ces sentiments s'estompaient, laissant place à autre chose.

Autre chose de complètement différent.

Une fois qu'il fut adopté à ces environnements hostiles et à ces images sanglantes Sledge se transforma, devenant à son tour un vétéran. Il ressentit alors un profond épuisement, une absence de remords après avoir enlevé la vie d'un ennemi, de la frustration, de la colère, de la rage, de la haine et un puissant sentiment de vengeance. Il haïssait ces maudits Japonais et leur langue débile. Il détestait ce faux décor paradisiaque où il faisait toujours trop chaud et où l'eau était constamment absente. Il était devenu un automate, se contentant de suivre les ordres que gueulait Burgin sans même se poser de question. Un travail devait être fait et il connaissait son rôle à jouer : le reste importait peu.

Un soir à Okinawa, alors que toute l'unité était réunie dans un trou de souris Sledge se mit à observer les marines à ses côtés. Il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun : une absence d'éclat dans leurs yeux. Soudainement alarmé, il s'empara du sabre qu'il avait volé à un ennemi mort avant d'observer ses prunelles dans la lame brillante à la lune. Alarmé par la lumière que l'éclat produisait, Burgin s'empressa d'abaisser l'arme afin de ne pas alerter les Nippons qui pourraient être près de leur position. Sauf que Burgin ne fut pas assez rapide, car Gene avait eu le temps de voir. Il avait eu le temps de constater que lui aussi…

Il était devenu mort de l'intérieur.


End file.
